Liza Forever Minnelli
'Liza Forever Minnelli '''is the 13th song on the album ''All Eternals Deck. This song also appears as a demo on All Survivors Pack as the 12th track. Lyrics There's the part you've braced yourself against and then there's the other part Steal up inclining northward streets with some weird sickness in the dark Saw your name on the sidewalk saw your brave face in my mind If you're gonna sit next to the dealer you get to bet blind Never get away, never get away I am never ever gonna get away from this place Lay down on the streets my eyes toward the sun, your star next to my face The compasses I came into this world with never really worked so good Gentle shadows spilling down the hills up on Mulholland at Ledgewood Turn back turn back, find someone to tell your secrets to Dream past an old hotel on Ivar and seconds later I saw you Never get away, never get away I am never ever gonna get away from this place Lay down on the streets my eyes toward the sun, your star next to my face Let the camera track me from the footlights to the wings Let me set aside an hour or two in memory of sweet things Regrind the lens again and again and again and again but still the picture flips Anyone here mentions "Hotel California" dies before the first line clears his lips Never get away, never get away I am never ever gonna get away from this place Lay down on the streets my eyes toward the sun, your star next to my face Comments by John Darnielle About this Song *"the 'Hotel California' line It's not that song, it's that that song is about me going back to California and remembering younger times. and, uh, if you have that experience in California, you, you harbor a little bit of resentment for the fact that that particular experience of, of nostalgia for a different time in California has sort of been branded with a great big 'E', right." -- 2011-03-30 - Soundcheck - WNYC Session - New York, NY *"It was written, uh, on a day when I was extraordinarily sick and had to leave tour while the rest of the people went ahead of me, and I had to sort of get my health together. It's about Liza Minnelli." -- 2018-04-21 - Upstate Concert Hall - Clifton Park, NY *During 2018-05-30 - Thalia Hall - Chicago, IL, John mentioned that the hotel referenced in the song was the Alexandria Hotel, presumably referring to the Hotel Alexandria in Los Angeles. However, the Hotel Alexandria is on Spring Street in downtown LA, not Ivar Avenue in Hollywood. Things Referenced in this Song * Ledgewood Drive intersects with Mulholland Highway in Los Angeles, directly south from the Hollywood sign. * Ivar Avenue is a north-south street in Hollywood. * "Hotel California" is a song by the Eagles; from its Wikipedia article: ** The hotel at first appears inviting and tempting, but it turns out to be a nightmarish place where "you can check out anytime you like, but you can never leave". The song is an allegory about hedonism, self-destruction, and greed in the music industry of the late 1970s. Live Shows this Song Was Played at *2010-05-16 - BreastFest - American Theater Company - Chicago, IL *2010-05-30 - Doug Fir Lounge - Portland, OR *2011-03-24 - The National - Richmond, VA *2011-03-25 - 9:30 Club - Washington, D.C. *2011-03-26 - Strand-Capitol Performing Arts Center- York, PA *2011-03-28 - Bowery Ballroom - New York, NY *2011-03-29 - KEXP Session - Seattle, WA *2011-03-29 - Bowery Ballroom - New York, NY *2011-03-30 - Soundcheck - WNYC Session *2011-03-30 - Bowery Ballroom - New York, NY *2011-04-01 - Paradise Rock Club - Boston, MA *2011-04-02 - Castaways - Ithaca, NY *2011-04-03 - The Opera House - Toronto, Ontario *2011-04-05 - The Vic Theatre - Chicago, IL *2011-04-06 - Mercy Lounge - Nashville, TN *2011-04-07 - Variety Playhouse - Atlanta, GA *2011-04-08 - Cat's Cradle - Chapel Hill, NC *2011-04-10 - The Grey Eagle - Asheville, NC *2011-04-11 - Wexner Center - Columbus, OH *2011-04-12 - Mr. Smalls - Pittsburgh, PA *2011-04-14 - Ottobar - Baltimore, MD *2011-04-15 - Theater of the Living Arts - Philadelphia, PA *2011-05-11 - WXPN Session - World Cafe - Philadelphia, PA *2011-06-14 - The Varsity Theater - Minneapolis, MN *2011-06-16 - The Showbox - Seattle, WA *2011-06-17 - The Biltmore Cabaret - Vancouver, British Columbia *2011-06-18 - Aladdin Theater - Portland, OR *2011-06-20 - The Fillmore - San Francisco, CA *2011-06-21 - The Detroit Bar - Costa Mesa, CA *2011-06-23 - El Rey Theater - Los Angeles, CA *2011-06-24 - Soho Restaurant and Music Club - Santa Barbara, CA *2011-06-28 - WFUV Session - New York, NY *2014-04-19 - Old Town School of Folk Music - Chicago, IL *2016-02-27 - Noise Pop 2016 - Swedish American Hall - San Francisco, CA *2016-04-01 - Bearsville Theater - Woodstock, NY *2016-04-03 - Columbus Theatre - Providence, RI *2016-04-04 - Port City Music Hall - Portland, ME *2016-04-06 - Asbury Hall - Buffalo, NY *2016-04-07 - Beachland Ballroom - Cleveland, OH *2016-04-08 - The Blind Pig - Ann Arbor, MI *2016-04-09 - The Vogue - Indianapolis, IN *2016-04-11 - City Winery - Chicago, IL *2016-04-12 - City Winery - Chicago, IL *2016-04-13 - City Winery - Chicago, IL *2016-04-14 - Covenant Fine Arts Center - Calvin College - Grand Rapids, MI *2016-04-16 - Strand-Capitol Performing Arts Center - York, PA *2016-04-17 - City Winery - New York, NY *2016-04-18 - City Winery - New York, NY *2016-04-19 - City Winery - New York, NY *2016-09-01 - The State Theatre - Falls Church, VA *2016-09-02 - Ace of Cups - Columbus, OH *2016-09-03 - Mr. Small's - Millvale, PA *2016-09-19 - The National - Richmond, VA *2016-09-20 - Jefferson Theater - Charlottesville, VA *2016-09-22 - Buskirk-Chumley Theatre - Bloomington, IN *2016-09-23 - Castle Theatre - Bloomington, IL *2016-09-26 - The Englert Theatre - Iowa City, IA *2016-09-27 - Pabst Theater - Milwaukee, WI *2016-09-28 - Majestic Theater - Madison, WI *2016-10-01 - Madrid Theater - Kansas City, MO *2016-10-02 - The Blue Note - Columbia, MO *2016-10-03 - Codfish Hollow Barnstormers - Maquoketa, IA *2016-12-02 - The Pinhook - Durham, NC *2016-12-03 - The Pinhook - Durham, NC *2017-04-08 - The Edinburgh Castle Hotel - Adelaide, Australia *2017-06-24 - Beacon Theatre - New York, NY *2017-06-28 - Columbus Theatre - Providence, RI *2017-07-03 - The Empty Bottle - Chicago, IL *2017-07-06 - Wooly's - Des Moines, IA *2017-07-08 - Majestic Theatre - Madison, WI *2017-07-09 - The Castle - Bloomington, IL *2017-07-13 - ACM@UCO Performance Lab - Oklahoma City, OK *2017-09-05 - Neighborhood Theatre - Charlotte, NC *2017-09-06 - The Orange Peel - Asheville, NC *2017-09-08 - Bijou Theatre - Knoxville, TN *2017-09-10 - The Vogue - Indianapolis, IN *2017-09-11 - Sheldon Concert Hall - St. Louis, MO *2017-09-14 - Madrid Theatre - Kansas City, MO *2017-09-15 - The Waiting Room - Omaha, NE *2017-09-16 - Gothic Theatre - Englewood, CO *2017-10-05 - Brudenell Social Club - Leeds, England *2017-10-09 - Glasgow Art School - Glasgow, Scotland *2017-10-11 - O2 Shepherd's Bush Empire - London, England *2018-04-21 - Upstate Concert Hall - Clifton Park, NY *2018-04-22 - Ardmore Music Hall - Ardmore, PA *2018-04-23 - Ardmore Music Hall - Ardmore, PA *2018-05-29 - Old Town School of Folk Music - Chicago, IL *2018-05-30 - Thalia Hall - Chicago, IL *2019-04-28 - Wilbur Theatre - Boston, MA *2019-05-07 - Mr. Smalls - Millvale, PA *2019-05-13 - Buskirk-Chumley Theater - Bloomington, IN *2019-05-15 - Thalia Hall - Chicago, IL *2019-05-16 - Thalia Hall - Chicago, IL *2019-05-17 - Minneapolis, MN - First Avenue *2019-07-17 - Ottobar - Baltimore, MD *2019-07-20 - Union Transfer - Philadelphia, PA *2019-07-22 - Asbury Lanes - Asbury Park, NJ *2019-07-23 - The Jefferson - Charlottesville, VA *2019-09-01 - Bing Crosby Theater - Spokane, WA *2019-09-04 - The Showbox - Seattle, WA *2019-09-05 - Neumo's - Seattle, WA * 2019-09-06 - Commodore Ballroom - Vancouver, BC * 2019-09-09 - Crystal Ballroom - Portland, OR *2019-09-10 - Aladdin Theater - Portland, OR *2019-09-13 - The Fillmore - San Francisco, CA *2019-09-14 - Belasco Theater - Los Angeles, CA *2019-09-17 - House of Blues - San Diego, CA *2019-09-18 - Brooklyn Bowl - Las Vegas, NV *2019-11-11 - Pustervik - Gothenburg, Sweden *2019-11-17 - Brudenell Social Club - Leeds, England Videos of this Song *2011-04-06 - Mercy Lounge - Nashville, TN *2011-06-14 - The Varsity Theater - Minneapolis, MN *2011-06-23 - El Rey Theater - Los Angeles, CA *2014-04-19 - Old Town School of Folk Music - Chicago, IL *2016-02-27 - Noise Pop 2016 - Swedish American Hall - San Francisco, CA *2019-05-16 - Thalia Hall - Chicago, IL Category:All Eternals Deck songs Category:All Survivors Pack songs Category:Video